1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector assembly, more particularly, to a thin electric connector assembly having a movable door.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the mobile era, all of the devices are thinner and thinner. The thinning is trendy, and the thinning of the mobile devices has become one of the most important subjects. There is no doubt that notebook computers, being one type of mobile device, are trended to be light, thin, small, and short. However, since the RJ45 plug, which is most extensively utilized as an I/O device for Internet connection, has a certain thickness. In an integrated design, the thickness of the RJ 45 connector must match the certain thickness. When considering the thicknesses of the upper rim and the lower rim, there is a limitation to the total thickness of products. Such a limitation therefore becomes a hindrance of the thinning of the mobile devices, such as an Ultrabook computer.
Therefore, it is very important to develop a new RJ45 connector to make full use of the space along the thickness direction in a notebook computer so the thinning becomes feasible.